Anakin the Teacher
by EBsayian
Summary: While Yoda leaves for battle Anakin is left to teach tweleve students. What happens when he turns to the dark side. Some will follow him others will stay as jedi but they all want one thing. To help Anakin.
1. Lesson 1

**Anakin's one week teach**

**Lesson 1**

Anakin walks down the hall and thinks to himself, I can't believe master Yoda is making me do this.

Twelve students are sitting on the floor waiting for the teacher to come into the room. Mika leans over to Ran and says "Since master Yoda is gone for battle I hope we get a good looking teacher." Ran says back to her "Mika you know that Jedi's are forbidden attachments and you should want a teacher who can teach us secret abilities about the Force instead of him just looking good."

Mika's little brother, Sona, wished he could be beside his sister because he felt more comfortable beside her. The other students discussed what they hoped there new teacher would be like as the door slid open. Anakin walked into the room and the students all seemed to hush and it made Anakin feel kinda of embarrassed.

Mika leaned over to Ran and whispered "WHO IS THAT." Ran looked at Mika like she was dumbfounded "That is the Hero with no Fear. Anakin Skwalker the Chosen One." "Well he's good looking to me" Mika replied. Anakin thought well I better start the conversation "So um... where did master Yoda leave off." Kain raised his hand "We were starting to learn how to meditate." Anakin thought great my favorite subject. All the students replied "Yeah ours to." Anakin looked at them and then remembered "So it seems he also taught you to read minds."

They all smiled and Anakin thought maybe it won't be so bad remembering his mental shields this time. Anakin did a fake cough to get things started "First I would like you to say your names and something about yourself so we can get to know you."

Mika immediately raised her hand and took Ran's hand and raised it for her. Anakin pointed at her and she spoke "My name is Mika and this is Ran and I'd like to say you are the best and most handsome teacher we have had so far."

Anakin looked at her and a little sweat came off of his head and he said "Okay next" and he pointed to another one. "My name is Kain and I will become the greatest Jedi of all time. More powerful then master Yoda or you chosen one."

Anakin ignoring the comment points to another one and he says "Excuse my friend Kain, Jedi Knight Anakin my name is Zonsa and I am master Yoda's most impressive student he has ever had or at least that's what he told me." "Funny" Anakin replied "I have always heard that Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi was Yoda's greatest pupil but maybe I was misinformed." Anakin chuckled and smiled while the other students laughed out loud. Zonsa looked at him angrily.

"And how about you." Sona looked up, but he was to nervous to speak all he could say was um and uh. Finally Mika spoke for him "His name is Sona and he's my little brother and he's shy." Zonsa then said "Yeah and he is the worst Jedi ever."

Everyone laughed except Ran, Mika, Sona, and Anakin. Mika was about to tear him a new one but Anakin got to him first. "I would choose my words wisely because when I was young everyone shunned me and looked down upon me. I figured out later it was because they were jealous of my strength and power. So maybe your jealous of Sona, Zonsa and your afraid that soon he will become greater than you."

Zonsa looked at Anakin in frustration and Sona looked at him with pride. "Okay let's get started" said Anakin.


	2. Lesson 2

**Anakin's one week teach**

**Lesson 2**

The next day while Anakin was walking to the classroom Sona walked up next to him. "So Jedi Knight Anakin what are we doing today" Sona asked kinda of nervously. Anakin started to laugh and said "First call me Anakin and today we are going to go deeper into lightsaber styles and were going to duel."

Sona looked depressed and Anakin patted him on the back and said "Don't worry my friend you will do fine." They entered the classroom while the other students were arriving. Anakin explained what they were going to do today and explained the different lightsaber styles. "Now we will practice dueling each other." He put all the names in the computer and called out the matches

"Mika and Ran came up as the first match. Kain and Kos are second. Samuel and Alimt are third. Nan and Lukemas are fourth." Anakin then looked at Sona like he was sorry and said

"Sona and Zonsa are fifth and Jeen and Gonin are then sixth." Mika looked at her little brother and thought to herself sorry little bro. Mika snapped out of talking to herself when Ran spoke "It's you and me and I'll make sure that I don't beat you to badly."

"WHAT! If you think you can beat me then you have another thing coming." Zonsa then looked at Sona and thought what luck to get the worst of the class.

Mika and Ran stood up and got their practice sabers ready and got into their battle stances. They fought and the battle didn't last but five minutes. They had Forced pushed against the wall and dashed towards each other and the sabers hit them and they hit the floor and were unable to move so Anakin called it a draw.

Kain's match didn't last but 30 seconds when he throw the saber and hit Kos in the stomach. Samuel beat Almit by Almit admitting defeat after Samuel turned Almit's own power against him and throwing him against the ceiling. Lukemas beat Nan in 4 minutes after matching each others techniques and then Nan left an opening for Lukemas to attack.

It then became Sona and Zonsa's turn. Sona felt really nervous and thought about just getting up when Anakin talked to him inside his mind. "Don't give up Sona. Your sister and Ran believe in you."

"But he's the top student in the class next to Kain how can I beat him."

"If I can go an battle a Sith lord and not get killed you can definitely take down Zonsa." Both of the students ignited their sabers and got into battle stances. Zonsa throw his hand out and Force pushed Sona but Sona was able to reflect it back at him. Zonsa hit the wall and slid down and hit the floor.

He picked himself up and said "Now I get serious." He dashed towards Sona and slashed at him and Sona barely dodged the sapphire blade. Sona thought to himself I'm done for.

Then he remembered what Anakin had said and remembered all the times when he was a boy looking at the Holo Net for his hero Obi-wan and watched how he battled. Sona got up and stood in a stance that Anakin recognized almost immediately.

"But that's Obi-wan's stance" Anakin whispered. Zonsa jumped up and came down on top of him but Sona blocked the attack. Zonsa then slashed at Sona several times but Sona swiftly dodged all the blows and came back with one of his own.

Zonsa fell to the floor with defeat and Sona could not believe he won. He powered down his saber and walked back to his area and plopped onto the floor and Zonsa did the same but holding his arm where Sona hit him. Sona looked at Anakin and nodded at him and Anakin did the same. Sona had never won a duel before in his life.

He felt good about himself in fact he felt like his idol Obi-wan.


	3. Lesson 3

**Anakin's one week teach**

**Lesson 3**

The entire class was beginning to suffocate because it was getting crowded in the spaceship. Anakin was taking them on a field trip, in a way.

He had scheduled a trip to Theed on the planet of Naboo. For the first time in a while he would see his wife, Padame.

He would have to think of a way to keep the younglings away long enough for him to see the beautiful Padame. After much though he finally said "This will be your mission. I will drop you off on the other side of the planet. You will then somehow find your way to the city of Theed. You cannot receive any help from the people of this planet and you can't use any form of transportation. You can go in groups if you want. Oh don't cheat because I will know."

He got in the cockpit beside the clone trooper and nodded to him. The trooper flipped a switch and the back hatch opened. The students started to scream as they fell out of the Lart Gunship.

Mika dusted off her clothes and started to pout and said "I can believe Master Anakin left us".

Sona jumped down from the tree that he landed on. "I wonder where Mika and Ran are? They can't be far off." Sona walked around and wondered how he was going to get to Theed. He looked through a bush to see Kain and Zonsa.

"Oh great their here." The two students jumped into the air and over to the other side of the lake and walked off. Someone put their hands on Sona, it made him jump.

"Relax it's only me" said Ran. "You shouldn't sneak up behind people, it's rude. Where's Mika?"

"I don't know but she's probably gone ahead to try to get in front of everybody else so she can talk to Anakin by himself." The two students walked off to try and meet up with their friend, Mika.

Mika had finally found a local village and was about to get into a landspeeder that she had spotted when she heard Anakin talk to her telepathically "Remember no cheating."

"I wasn't going to cheat" she said out loud. The people stared at her like she was crazy.

Anakin jumped off the ship and told the trooper to return until further orders were issued. Anakin walked down to the castle where his wife lived.

As he walked he made sure no one saw him by erasing their minds with the Force. He walked into the living room and called out Padame's name.

There was no answer. She must be out, so he sat down and closed his eyes. He searched with the Force to see how the students were progressing.

The one closest to him was about hundred thousand miles away. He put his feet on the coffee table and thought I have plenty of time.

Meanwhile it was night time where most of the students were. Ran and Sona were still walking trying to find a suitable place to sleep.

Suddenly they started to hear something. They stopped looked around and saw what looked like a Super Battle Droid. "What are they doing here" said Ran. "I don't know but we've got to stop it" said Sona.

The two students jumped into the trees and waited for the battle droid to pass them. They took out their sabers leaped down and slashed through the droid. They could see through the trees that more were coming. "We can't fight an entire army of droids."

"We need to get to contact Anakin and tell him about this." Suddenly two droids appeared behind them with a guns pointed to the students heads. "Drop your weapons Jedi."

Green and blue flashes came whirling towards them. The droids heads came flying off. Kain and Zonsa ran towards Ran and Sona.

Zonsa then spoke "You two go and inform Jedi Knight Anakin." Kain said "We'll buy you some time with the droids."

Sona and Ran used the Force to run without being exhausted and with great speed until they came upon a man who was selling a speeder. "How much for the speeder" said Sona. The man replied, "1,000 credits."

Sona looked inside his pockets but he had no money. He then looked at Ran but she shook her head in return.

Ran then remembered a trick that Yoda had taught them that only she had mastered. She waved her hand and said "We don't need to pay you the money." The man just repeated what Ran has said.

"You can have it for free and drive it off right now" said Ran. Again the man repeated same thing. They jumped into the speeder and dashed off. Sona looked at Ran in confusion but then remembered "Ah, the old Jedi mind trick."

Anakin was still asleep when Padame came in. She put down her things quietly so she wouldn't wake him. She then laid on the couch next to Anakin and fell asleep beside him.

Anakin then awoke when he felt two of his students cheating. "No, not Ran and Sona. I expected better from those two." Then a huge blast sounded and the wall exploded sending Anakin and Padame across the room.

A creature walked in, a little slender but still a warriors body. Brown skin with yellow eyes with a mask that was made out of an animal's skull.

"Anakin Skywalker! I expected someone with your reputation to be a bit older.


	4. Lesson 4

Keep up the reviews and tell me what do you think about pitting Grievous against Anakin.

**Anakin's one week teach**

**Lesson** **4**

Sona and Ran were driving as fast as they could to find Anakin. When they suddenly heard an explosion.

"Anakin must be over there" said Ran. Sona jerked the steering wheel towards the right and left dust in the wind when the car flew off.

Anakin picked Padme up and told her to go upstairs and find a way out. As she ran upstairs Anakin ignited his saber. "You tore down my wife's house. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT."

"By the way the name is Grievous" the droid said. Grievous powered up two of his own sabers. Grievous jumped towards the ceiling.

Gripped the ceiling with his feet and pushed off to come at Anakin with great speed. In defense Anakin Forced pushed Grievous and Grievous flew backwards. Shaking his head as he got back up Grievous thought, my master said he would be using the Force against me. Grievous looked out the window and seeing it was night gave him an idea.

He throw his lightsabers and hit the lights and everything went black. With such a low midi-chlorian count I can't sense him Anakin thought.

"So young Skywalker can you see me."

"Does it matter your in the same situation."

"Not exactly I am accustomed to fighting in the dark on my home world Kalee. So it seems your Force won't help you." Their was one key thing Grievous had forgotten that in order to inflict damage on him he had to have his lightsabers on and once he turned them on Anakin would know where he was.

Suddenly Anakin felt something hit his stomach and Anakin flew backwards. "Well your stronger then I thought" said Anakin.

Kain and Zonsa had just finished off the last of the droids. When another figure appeared. The boys could hardly see him. When he finally came into the light they saw someone that they never wanted to see.

Count Doku. "I see, you boys have taken out an entire army." The boys stood in a offensive position. "I didn't come to fight" said Doku "But I will."

He pulled out his own saber and powered it up and got in the stance that style two users stand in. "I am going to enjoy toying with you" replied Doku.

Sona and Ran had finally arrived but only to see Anakin getting thrown around. "We have to help him" said Sona.

"Yes, but in the darkness he is almost invisible" said Ran.

"That's right only in the darkness if we throw our lightsabers out there. They just might give light to whoever Anakin is fighting." The kids throw their lightsabers and one of them showed Grievous location. Anakin used the Force and throw his saber to hit Grievous.

Before Anakin could hit him again Grievous ran back into the darkness. Anakin looked over to see Sona and Ran using the Force to throw around their sabers. Anakin motioned for them to go away but they wouldn't listen.

Suddenly two sabers came up to their necks.

"You have a choice young Skywalker throw me your sword and surrender to me or watch these two younglings die." Anakin dropped his sword and kicked it over to Grievous. Grievous said "Foolish boy did you actually think I would let them live."

He kicked the two students to the ground and raised his sabers. Anakin yelled out "NOOOOOOOO!"

As he did Force lightning came out his hands and struck Grievous. Grievous fell to the floor thrashing in agony. Sona looked at Anakin and saw that his eyes were yellow.

Sona yelled out to Anakin hoping that he would hear him "STOP!" The lightning stopped and Anakin's eyes went back to blue. He looked at Grievous and thought to himself what have I done. Grievous laid there without moving. Smoke was rising from his burnt body.

The boys weren't faring to good against Count Doku. When Doku felt Grievous was near death. He powered down his saber and said "You two are the most powerful younglings in your class, maybe in the entire temple and don't let anyone tell you different."

Doku walked over and got on a speeder and flew off. "We better see how Ran and Sona are doing" said Kain.

Anakin dropped to his knees looking at his hands. Padme came downstairs and ran towards Anakin. Padme said to him "It's okay Ani. It's okay I'm here now."

Ran and Sona watched the two sit and hold each other and they wondered what was going on. Anakin regained his composure. He and Padme walked over to the two students and Anakin said "I now trust you two with one of my deepest and darkest secret. I am married to her" as he put his hands around Padme. Sona and Ran looked on in disbelief. Anakin looked right into their eyes and said "Please don't tell the Jedi Council about my marriage. Will you promise me."

Ran and Sona looked at each other for a minute and said "Your are friend Anakin so of course will keep your secret." Anakin had few friends in his life and when they said that they were his friends he bent down and hugged them.

"Thank you" he said.

As he stood back up Mika walked proudly through the door thinking that she had been the first one to arrive. When she saw that her brother and Ran had already arrived she crossed her arms and said "Oh your already here."

The four of them started to laugh and Mika was getting frustrated "What's so funny" she said.

The clones eradicated the rest of the droids and were heading home. Sona walked next to Anakin and sat down beside him on the shuttle that was heading back to Coruscant.

"What happened to Grievous" said Sona.

"Well after talking to Kain and Zonsa, Doku probably came up and stole Grievous body to take back to the Separatist hideout" said Anakin.

"I also wanted to ask, since we used a speeder to get back. Did we fail the test."

Anakin sat and thought a minute and said "It's true you did use a vehicle to get back, but you thought of a genius way to defeat Grievous and helped me win the battle. So I think you pass."

Back on Geonosis Doku and Sidious were watching as Grievous was being fit with life preserving armor, that also could withstand blaster fire from a starfighter.

Grievous voice also changed to a robotic low pitched voice. He was now equipped with four lightsabers that he could use with his new arms.

He was no longer Qymaen jai Sheelal. He was completely General Grievous.

"I will have my revenge Anakin Skywalker."


	5. Lesson 5

Keep up the reviews and tell me what you think about Grievous transformation. If you want to you can also suggest some of the puppetry that the Emperor will use.

**Anakin's one week teach**

**Lesson 5**

Anakin was inside Palpatine's office talking about his students. "Some of them are a bit strange and others I worry might not make the right choices in life" said Anakin.

"Well my son they may not make the right choices but the important thing is we learn from the mistakes we've made so we don't make them in the future" replied Palpatine. Palpatine turned in his chair to look at Anakin. "Just like you failed to save your mother but you made a promise that you wouldn't make the same mistake twice. You learned from your mistake and you have become a better warrior because of it."

"There is one more problem" said Anakin.

"Tell me what it is and I'll try my best to help you Anakin."

"I haven't thought of anything to do today for the younglings."

Palpatine replied with "Well, they can come see me. When I go to Senate meeting today, they can sit, watch, and see that not everything must be solved with a blade." Anakin sat and thought for a minute.

"The Jedi always say that we use our powers for protection and defense never for attack."

"Good" Palpatine said. "Then I will expect to see you at the meeting."

The students took their seats when the meeting started. Sona leaned over to his sister and said "Which one is Palpatine." Mika sighed and replied "I think it would be the person that's in the middle that everyone is looking at."

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

The meeting was about the battle on Felucia. The students understood that it was an important topic but it just couldn't keep their interest. After sitting in the guest chairs for hours and hours the meeting was finally over.

Anakin was beginning to get hungry and he thought that he would give the students a treat. "Okay guys I'm going to Jedi in the Boxand getting something to eat for us all. You guys will go with the Chanceller to his office and stay with him until I get back." Anakin took everyone's order and walked out.

The students jumped into the Chancellors limo and the chauffeur drove off. Sona looked at the Chancellor and got a strange feeling from him. The Chancellor smiled an evil smile.

Sona returned the smile except his wasn't evil. They sat there for a minute. Then the Chancellor said "Anakin has told me about your training. He said you all were doing well. But I would like to ask you something."

The younglings turned around to look at the Chancellor. "Have the Jedi ever told you anything about the Sith." Mika was across from the Chancellor and replied to him "Yes, they told us about the great Sith Wars and how the Sith were dead." The Chancellor grinned but quickly wiped it away "Then it seems the Jedi haven't been telling you the truth."

The students looked at him in confusion. "When Anakin was small a Sith lord named Darth Maul attacked and killed Jedi Knight Qui-gon. He was later defeated by Obi-wan. Then another Jedi named Count Doku turned into a Sith lord." Ran interrupted him and said "But they said Doku was a Dark Jedi and not a Sith lord."

"Ah, but he's not. He is a Sith lord." The younglings looked a little terrified but still listened. "Some may consider him a Dark Jedi but I have heard from some of the Jedi Council members that they have said because the other Jedi will feel more comfortable this way." Have they ever told you about a Sith lord named Darth Plagus."

"No" said all the students."

"Well a long long time ago in a star system not to far from here there was a man named Darth Plagus. He was a dark lord of the Sith. He was very powerful. In fact he was so powerful that he could influence the midochloirans to create life." Mika listened intently and said "He could save people from death."

"Oh yes," said the Chacellor "He became so powerful that the only thing he feared was _losing his power _and eventually he did. He taught his apprentice everything he knew and when he was asleep his apprentice came in and killed him."

The Chancellor started to get a glazed look in his eyes like he was in a different world. He liked his lips "Ironic isn't it, he could save others from death but not himself." The Chancellor shook his head to snap out of it and clapped his hands "Well it seems were at my office let's head in and meet Anakin."

While the students were in Palpatines office they asked Anakin about the Sith. "What the Chancellor has told you is true. But remember the Jedi use their power for good and the Sith use it for evil."

The Chancellor then spoke "_But you_ must remember Anakin that evil is only a point of view. In is a person's actions that make them evil or not evil."

The next day Anakin went into Palpatine's office and talked to him about the story he told the students. "How do you know of this story."

"I happened to hear it when I went on a trip."

"So it's not true then."

"Oh, no it is true. At least that's what the storyteller told me." Anakin remembered all the nightmares he was having about Padme. She was on a table screaming in pain and then she stopped and her eyes would close.

"Is it possible to learn this power."

"Not from a Jedi."


	6. No longer the Leaner

Sorry for not updating but I wanted to focus on a story that only had a couple of more chapters to go.

**Anakin's one Week Teach- No Longer the Leaner**

Master Yoda had just come back from the battle on the planet of Essar. By the time he got back it was time for the Jedi trails and to see if any Jedi would accept students as their apprentices.

Sona was worried about the trails and asked Anakin for some help. "I can't disclose what you should do but I can give you advice. Remember everything that Master Yoda and I have taught you and it will serve you well" said Anakin. "Thank you Anakin" they had arrived to the council room where Sona's trails would be held. "May the Force be with you Sona." Sona smiled and said "May the Force be with you too my friend."

Sona walked into the room with Master Yoda and the door slid closed. Anakin decided to wait for Sona outside. He sat on the couch for about three hours and then the door slid open. He looked at Sona and smiled. "I see that have your hair braided."

"I could never have done it without you and Master Yoda's teachings" said Sona. "Congratulations you've taken your first step into a larger world." Anakin patted Sona on the back.

When the day was almost over Mika was standing outside the Jedi Temple. Sona ran up to her. "So did you pass sis" said Sona. "Yes, was there any doubt in your mind and what about you." Sona gave the victory sign.

"Good" said Mika. Someone tapped on Mika's and Sona's shoulders and made them jump. They turned around and Mika sighed "Oh it's just you Ran." Ran smiled and said "So did you guys pass?" They both nodded.

Sona, Ran, Mika started walking over to their favorite restaurant when they heard a voice. "So the goobers passed" the Jedi turned around to see Kain and Zonsa. "How did you, of all people pass" said Zonsa. Sona replied with "Master Yoda said I was one of his greatest students."

"He just said that to make you feel better Sona."

"Well if I am so bad how did you lose that sparring match with me." Zonsa started to become frustrated when Kain spoke "We'll see what happens when the Jedi start to pick their pupils." Zonsa turned around and grunted "Come on Kain." Zonsa walked off while Kain followed. "Don't let him get to you" said Mika. Sona nodded and said "How about we go to the arcade." All three Jedi ran towards the arcade.

_The Next Day_

All the students that had graduated that year were filled into an auditorium. Mika, Ran, and Sona sat together. A couple of rows above them were Kain and Zonsa. The Jedi masters that members of the council were sitting on the stage.

Yoda walked up to the speaker and floated up to it. "Pat yourselves on the back you should. Very good students you are. Today Jedi knights and masters will choose you to be their padawans. Not all will be chosen. May the Force be with you all."

Yoda floated back down and walked off stage with the rest of the Jedi masters. "So what do we do now" said Sona. "We wait until the Jedi collaborate and pick their padawans" replied Mika.

Obi-wan was sitting at a table watching the Jedi discuss the younglings. "Are you going to pick another padawan master" said Anakin as he sat down next to his old master.

"Oh no Anakin, I'm much to old for that."

"Come on master it might be fun."

"The endless lecturing, mediating oh yes it will be terrific. What about you Anakin? Plan to take your own apprentice." Anakin smiled but didn't respond. Anakin looked at the list on the holos that he was looking at and noticed that Sona wasn't being picked. Well, Anakin thought to himself, I may not be a good teacher but Sona shouldn't be left behind.

Anakin wrote his name on the holo next to Sona's. The list was revised and showed that Sona was now Anakin's padawan. "Well master there is still a couple of minutes left you could still apply." Obi-wan sighed and said "I guess I could have one more, how about you pick it for me." Anakin thought about it and wrote Obi-wans name next to Ran's. Her history is almost like Obi-wans, they will be a perfect match.

After hours of being board the students saw Jedi Master Mace Windu came out and say "The results are in, you can go outside and look at the results." Everyone rushed outside and looked at the huge holo boards.

Sona's eyes brightened when he noticed he had been chosen. Ran also smiled when she noticed she had been chosen and the best part was she had been chosen by the famous Negotiator. Mika walked up to her little brother and got him in a head lock. "Your so lucky, you got Anakin Skywalker care to switch." A sweat dropped off of Ran's head "I don't think it works that way Mika."

Sona was able to swiftly get out of the hold. "When do we start are training" asked Sona. "Tomorrow" replied Mika. "By the way" said Ran "Who is your mentor." Mika replied "Oh no one really, just a Jedi named Mace Windu." Ran and Sona's eyes widened in shock

"How did you get Mace Windu." Mika shrugged her shoulders "Who knows, maybe he saw my talent." Sona snickered and mumbled "What talent." Mika yelled "What did you say!"

"Now, now younglings can't we all just get along." They turned around to see Obi-wan and Anakin staring at them. The three Jedi regained their composure and stood up straight "Yes, master's" they all said. They looked over to see Zonsa looking angry and Kain having no emotions as usual.

"What's up with them" said Mika. "They weren't picked as anyone's apprentice, but that's what happens sometimes, extraordinary students aren't picked. It's a shame really" said Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked over at Ran. He smiled and extended his hand "It is good to meet you Ran." Ran blushed a little and shook his hand "It is an honor sir."

Anakin smacked Sona on the back "Looks like we're stuck together" said Anakin. Sona grinned.

It was night time on Coruscant and Kain and Zonsa were still out. "I can't believe this" said Zonsa as he kicked a can over. "How could they not pick us." The two boys were very frustrated and tired. "Now we'll probably have to work at some kind of Agricultural center."

The boys didn't noticed but an old man in a dark cloak walked up behind them. "To bad you boys would have made extraordinary warriors" said the man. "Who are you" said Kain.

"Someone who is ashamed of the Jedi for not enrolling boys of your power. The Jedi have always undermined the potential of students like yourselves."

"You're a Sith lord aren't you" said Zonsa. The Sith lord grinned from under his hood "Yes." The two boys ignited their lightsabers. The Sith lord breathed in deeply. "I can feel your anger boiling over. You want power don't you."

The boys started to hesitate.

The Sith then said "The darkside of the Force will never abandoned you and you will become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. Make the Jedi pay for not acknowledging you." The Sith lord extended his hand and said in a gentle voice "I just want to help you get what you deserve." T

he sabers powered down and they slumped to their knees. "Help us find the pathway to power master" they both said.

An evil laugh escaped the Sith lords lips as he pointed to Kain "You shall now be known as Darth Vain." His crooked finger then pointed at Zonsa "And you shall be known as Darth Silas." The boys rose and pulled their hoods over their heads. "Now come with me you have much to learn" said Darth Sidious.


	7. Rescue

I've decided to speed things up a little so we're heading into Episode III people.

Rescue

Four Jedi starfighters are zooming past enemy and ally battle cruisers. The battle above Coruscant had began.

Obi-wan bounces through a flack with a frown as his ship rocks violently. Anakin smiles as he blasts a Trade Federation droid fighter. Sona says "There isn't a droid made that can out fly you, master, and no other way to get to the Chancellor." Obi-wan says through a comlink "Look out, four droids inbound."

The four Jedi fighters swerve in unison as four Trade Federation droids drop fighters attack. After several clever moves by the Jedi, two of the Federation droid fighters collide with each other in a ball of flame. Ran starts struggling to maintain control of her ship. Obi-wan says "We've got to spilt up." Anakin responds with "Break left, fly through the guns on that tower." Obi-wan and Ran sigh and say to themselves, why are we always the bait. The two droid fighters spilt up and fire on the Jedi.

Sona says over his comlink "Don't worry Ran, I'm coming behind you." The droid fighter bursts into flames when Sona's lasers connect with the droid fighter. Obi-wan flies around a large Starship, but the fighter is still on his tail. Obi-wan yells out "Anakin they're all over me!" Anakin replies back "I got him, I got him." Anakin blasts the fighter and it explodes. "We got him Artoo, We got um."

Obi-wan dives toward the surface of one of the larger Trade Federation battleships and barley touches the surface. When he pulls back up he is followed by another fighter. Anakin says through his comlink "I'm always having to bail you out master. Cut right. No, no don't let him get a handle on you."

"Hurry up I don't like this." The droid fighter hits one of Obi-wans wings. Obi-wan says this to his astro droid "Don't even try to fix it I've already shut it down." The droid beeps in compliance. Suddenly Sona comes from out of nowhere and destroys the fighter that is tailing Obi-wan. "Thank you Sona, you saved my life." The four Jedi form up beside each other. "Next time you two are the bait" said Obi-wan. Anakin and Sona laugh. "Now let's find the Command ship and get on with this."

Anakin spots General Grievous ship and reports it to the others. Artoo beeps something to Anakin. Anakin responds "The one crawling with vulture droids.

Obi-wan looks over "I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy." Ran replies with this "Master you were worried on the Outer Rim and everything turned out okay."

"You two will be the death of me." Suddenly a Clone trooper speaks through their comlinks. "We're coming up from behind you General Kenobi." About four Arc 170s come in beside the Jedi fighters. The protective ray shields lower on the main hangar of the Trade Federation cruiser, and six new droid Tri-fighters emerged and joined the Vulture fighters headings towards the Jedi. The Jedi flip a few switches and extend their stability foils on the ends of their wings.

Anakin smiles and says "This is where the fun begins." Sona says through his comlink to his master "I'm going head to head, see you later." Anakin replies "Not without me your not." Obi-wan laughs "Now you know how I felt."

The clone troopers manage to destroy some of the droid fighters. "Hang on four more of them" said Anakin. Obi-wan tells this to everyone "Let them pass between us." The Jedi swing back and forth dodging the droids. The droids start to pick off some of the Arc-170 fighters. Sona and Anakin become concerned and say "I'm going back to help them." Obi-wan responds with "They have their duty and we have ours." The two Jedi pull back in formation.

Another clone fighter is hit, bursts into flames, and spins off into space. A Vulture droid targets the Jedi and fires missiles at them. Anakin yells at everyone telling them to pull up. The Jedi break right and left, and the missiles follow them.

Anakin does a barrel roll spin, causing the missiles following him to collide and explode. Two missiles continue to chase Obi-wan. He banks sharply to the right, then to the left, causing one of the missiles to overshoot. "They overshot us" says Obi-wan.

Anakin replied back "They're coming around!" The missiles head towards the Jedi fighters. Sona and Ran almost intersect with each other but pull out just in time, but the missiles weren't so lucky, the missiles explod upon touching each other. Obi-wan says this to his astro droid "All right, Arfour. No, no. Nothing too fancy."

"Surge all power units Artoo! Stand by the reverse thrusters" Anakin says to Artoo. The starfighter spins making the missiles collide. "We got'em Artoo." Trying to dodge a couple of droid Tri-fighters Obi-wan plummets toward the surface of the Trade Federation Cruiser. Five Buzz droids jump onto Obi-wan's ship. Obi-wan yells out "I'm hit! Someone?" Sona says "I see them... Buzz droids." The Buzz droids crawl across Obi-wan's ship and start to tear it apart.

Sparks start to erupt where the Buzz droids have been breaking into the wiring. "Arfour, be careful. You have one..." Arfour's head gets ripped off and flies away. "Oh dear. They're shutting down all the controls" said Obi-wan. Sona says "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Obi-wan replies back "The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here."

Sona moves into a position just off Obi-wan's left side and angles his ship so his guns are pointing at the droids. Sona fires and vaporizes two Buzz droids along with the left wing of Obi-wan's ship. "Sona, hold your fire... hold your fire. You're not helping here."

"I agree, bad idea. Swing right... ease over... steady..."

"Wait... wait... I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me." Anakin moves to Obi-wan's right. "Move to the right" said Anakin. "Hold on, Anakin. "You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do" replies Obi-wan. "I'm not leaving without you, Master. Anakin moves his ship next to Obi-wan's and tries to physically knock the Buzz droids off.

Anakin manages to get one off, but badly dents Obi-wan's ship in the process. One of the Buzz droids tears apiece off the front of Obi-wan's ship. Flames burst out, and more smoke billows out, obscuring the Jedi's view. Anakin knocks off another three Buzz droids and the fourth crawls out onto Anakin's ship and starts attacking Artoo. "Blast it... I can't see... my controls are gone" said Obi-wan.

"Get 'em, Artoo. Watch out!."

"Artoo, hit the Buzz droids center eye. Artoo extends an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the swerving Buzz droid. The Buzz droid is hit squarely in the eye and falls off the ship. "Yeah, you got him" yells Anakin. "Great, Artoo" said Obi-wan. "The Genreal's Command ship is dead ahead."

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?"

"Oh! Sorry, master. I could use some help Sona." Anakin and Sona streak ahead of Obi-wan and blast the shield generator.

"I have a bad feeling about this" says Obi-wan.


	8. Encounters

**Reviews would be nice people!**

**Encounters**

The shield door drops away, Obi-wan and Ran jump out of their starfighters, the starfighters crash on the deck of the hanger bay, engulfed in a fantail of sparks.

Obi-wan and Ran ignite their lightsabers while falling to the deck. As they hit the flight deck, droids immediately started to hit the ground due to the swift maneuvering of the Jedi's lightsabers.

A set of blast doors starts slamming shut across the hanger opening, as material is sucked into space. Anakin and Sona maneuver around the oncoming junk and fly into the hanger just as the blast doors slam shut. Anakin and Sona's ships crash and they calmly get out of their starfighters.

Anakin and Sona cut their way through to where Ran and Obi-wan are. Artoo pops out of the ship and follows the Jedi. Obi-wan yells out to Artoo "Artoo, locate the Chancellor." Anakin follows up with "Tap into the ship's computers." The four Jedi cut down the last of the droids and follow Artoo over to a computer wall socket.

The four Jedi fight off four more droids as Artoo tries to find the Chancellor. Finally, a hologram of the Trade Federation ship appears. Obi-wan points to a location on the holographic ship and says "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire."

Anakin feels a disturbance in the Force and says "I sense Count Dooku..." Sona replies "I sense a trap." "Next move" said Ran.

"Spring the trap" replies Anakin and Obi-wan smiling. The Jedi start to leave; Artoo follows them. The Jedi turn around as Anakin says to Artoo "Artoo, go back. I need you to stay with the ship." Obi-wan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a comlink "Here take this, and wait for orders."

General Grievous enters the bridge of the Trade Federation cruiser followed by his two bodyguards. He walks to the front of the bridge and stands in the front of the Neimodian Capatain. "What's the situation, Capatain" Grievous says almost as if it was a rhetorical question. "Four Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay" replied the captain. "Just as Count Dooku predicted."

The Jedi walk into a room and see Shaak Tisitting on the floor. General Grievous brushing his hand across her horn. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, I've failed you" said Shaak Ti. General Grievous then speaks "Ah General Kenobi we've been expecting you. Stinking Jedi!"

Just as he says these words General Grievous stabs the Jedi through the neck with a lightsaber. The four Jedi ignite their lightsabers and get into a fighting stance. Suddenly about fifteen droids surround them. Acknowledging defeat Anakin and Ran power down their sabers. Sona and Obi-wan soon follow. Anakin looks at the droid general and says "That was a bad..."

"Mistake" said Sona finishing Anakin's sentence. Grievous coughs "A tragic ending for a gallant warrior, no doubt."

"Were here for a rescue Anakin, not mayhem" Obi-wan whispered to his friend. "I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection" said Grievous after he coughs. Sona and Ran look at their masters. Anakin wipes his lips and his mouth. "No, no" said Obi-wan.

"This is not a good time to argue master" says Anakin. "Might I suggest" Obi-wan takes his fingers and run them down his moustache.

"There's way to many for that" replies Anakin "How about." Anakin wipes his eyebrows. "Oh let's do that." The two students used a Force push to blow most of the droids away and then Anakin and Obi-wan use their lightsabers to cut a large hole in the floor. The Jedi cut their way down into a large generator room.

Huge explosions outside the ship have caused several large pipes overhead to break, and fluid is spewing everywhere. The Jedi get up and turn off their lightsabers. Anakin dips his hand into the fluid and sniffs it. Sona says "...fuel. The slightest charge will send this ship into oblivion. That's why they've stopped shooting. "Well then, we're safe for the time being" said Anakin.

Obi-wan in a sarcastic tone says "Your idea of safe is not the same as mine" as the Jedi start to walk off. As they run, explosions rattle the ship, and pipes continue to burst around them, spilling more fuel into the hallway. At the far end, six super battle droids drop into the fuel. The sounds of shield doors closing and locking echo throughout the hallway.

They pass several large power generators, which are topped with sparking excess power dischargers. "They're sealing this section off" said Anakin. "Six droids coming our way" replies Ran. The last of the doors can be heard closing in the distance. "Keep moving" Anakin told the students "there must be vents...This way."

The Jedi move along a wall. Anakin climbs up the side to a small vent. As the Jedi move the fuel gets closer to the sparking dischargers. "We'll never get through that. It's too small" said Obi-wan. They move toward a second vent. Ran is swimming in the fuel as it reaches within a couple yards of the ceiling. Anakin feels along the ceiling and finds another small vent. He closes his eyes and tries to sense an opening, then he moves on.

Ran and Obi-wan are forced into hand-to-hand combat with one of the Super battle droids. The droid pulls the two Jedi under the fuel. Just before they are about to drown, Obi-wan disables the Super battle droid by pushing him into an exhaust pipe. The Jedi are running out of time because as of now the fuel is up to the Jedi's chins. Sona finds a very, very small metal grate, then pounds on it until the tiny grate breaks loose. "I've found our escape vent, master" said Sona.

"Sona, this is no time for jokes. We're in serious trouble here" said Obi-wan. "Only in your mind, my master. Look, no structure..." said Anakin. Anakin grabs the side of the tiny hole and gives it a big yank, ripping a large panel loose revealing a "man-sized" work shaft. They scramble through it as the droids swim closer. The four Jedi pull themselves through the narrow vent shaft until they reach a small hatch in the side of the tube. Anakin says "Here's a way out."

As the Super battle droids reach the opening in the ceiling and the fuel gets to within a few feet of the power generator sparks, Anakin works the keyboard on the pressure lock, opening the latch. The four Jedi climb into a small passageway and slam the hatch shut. They make their way through the ever-shrinking shaft until they reach the end. A hatch opens in one of the main hallways of the Trade Federation cruiser, and the Jedi squeeze out, slamming the hatch, behind them. Anakin seals the hatch with his lightsaber. "That won't hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers" said Obi-wan. Sona responds with "The blast will break the hull. This side's pressurized." Anakin says "The best thing for having a padawan is I don't have to explain everything by myself." "You two still have much to learn" said Obi-wan.

The Super battle droids climb up the vent shaft. Several other droids wait in the generator room as the fuel continues to rise toward the power discharger. The fuel hits the sparking power discharger, and a huge explosion follows. A great explosion and a flaming gas cloud spray out of the side of the Federation cruiser. Boom! A large bugle appears in the hatch.

Obi-wan and Ran jump back, then stand amazed. "All right, you win. I have much to learn. Let's go" said Obi-wan. Anakin and Sona grin at Obi-wan, Ran, and they run down the hallway.

**Just a reminder that some significant changes will have to be made in Episode 3, but I'll try to stay on track. Also it's GL's playground I just added a few things to it. Reviews are always good.**


	9. The Shaft

**I need some more reviews or I will not continue the story. Please don't make me have to discontinue.**

The Shaft

The four Jedi wait for an elevator to arrive. They turn around and see they are face to face with three Destroyer droids.

The droids start blasting away. Anakin deflects the bolts. "Destroyers" yelled Anakin. Obi-wan frantically pushes the elevator button several more times. Finally the door opens, and they rush inside under a hail of laser bolts. The elevator door slides shut. The Jedi turn around to see Battle droids standing behind them. "Drop your weapons! I said drop 'em."

The Jedi activate their lightsabers and destroy all of the Battle droids with a few well placed slashes. R2-D2 notices two Super Battle droids entering the hangar. He moves and hides behind a Jedi Starfighter.

The elevator begins to move and screeches to a stop. "Did you press the stop button" asked Obi-wan. "No did you" said Anakin as he looks at the two students and Obi-wan. They all say "No!"

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin ignites his lightsaber. "We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. Artoo... Artoo. Do you copy? Activate elevator... (Obi-wan looks at the control panel)... 31174..." said Obi-wan. Anakin cuts a hole in the elevator ceiling.

Two Super Battle droids are inspecting the Jedi Starfighters. They overhear Obi-wan's voice over the comlink and are distracted. "What's that" said one of the Battle droids. "Get back to work. It's nothing" said the other.

Obi-wan was still trying to contact Artoo. Anakin climbs through the hole in the ceiling of the elevator. Obi-wan looks up "Always on the move." Obi-wan continues to talk on the comlink. Artoo quietly beeps a reply.

Artoo tries to muffle the comlink as the two Super Battle droids try to figure out where the voices are coming from. Artoo extends an arm and plugs into a computer interface. "Artoo, switch on the comlink. Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we gave you a job to do! Artoo."

Suddenly, the elevator plummets down the shaft. Anakin quickly jumps and grabs onto the hallway entry door. He watches as the elevator recedes down the shaft and disappears. Anakin struggles to keep his grip on the closed door as sparking wires rain down on him.

The elevator starts to descend rapidly. "Stop, stop! Artoo, we need to be going up.

Anakin struggles to hang on to the narrow edge of the elevator shaft. The door to the elevator shaft is pried open, and two Battle droids appear in the doorway and look down at Anakin. They point their guns at him. "Hands up, Jedi! Don't move" said one of the droids. "Roger, roger" said the other.

The two Super Battle droids overhear Obi-wan's comlink messages to Artoo. "There it is again" said one of the Super Battle droids. Obi-wan still talking to Artoo "Artoo, do you copy? Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we need to be going up, not down." The elevator races down as Obi-wan holds on. "Stop. Artoo! We need to go up! Stop, stop!"

The elevator stops with a jolt. The three jedi fall to the floor. The door opens up and the three Jedi see a few Destroyer droids rolling in the hallway, until they deployed out of ball mode.

The two Super Battle droids see Artoo and walk toward the little droid. "Hey you" said one of the droids. Artoo plugs into the interface again and the elevator shoots up.

Unfortunately the three Jedi weren't in the elevator, but are trying to avoid laser blasts. The two padawans had strayed far away from Obi-wan's position. Suddenly Obi-wan feels a disturbance in the Force. "Sona, Ran get back here quick." But it was too late. Ray shields separated the padawans from the Jedi master.

"Find a way around. I'll meet up with you later." The padawans ran off to find their way back to Obi-wan. Obi-wan tried to hide himself behind a column while he tried to talk to Artoo. "Artoo, I need you to bring the elevator back down and work on those ray shields."

Artoo is held up by two Super Battle droids, who chuckle as the little Astro droid curses and swings at them. "You stupid little astro droid" one of the droids say as they pick Artoo up and shake him.

Anakin looks down and sees the elevator heading toward him at a high rate of speed. He looks at the Battle droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at him. He calculates for a moment, then gives himself a push and flips himself onto a nearby elevator shaft.

Artoo ignites his arm rockets and shoots out of their grip, spraying them both with oil and setting them on fire. The Super Battle droids slip and slide until they fall, smoldering. Artoo rolls away.

Anakin pulls a spare comlink from his pocket and calls Artoo. "Artoo... Artoo, where's Obi-wan." Artoo beeps an answer. Anakin looks down to see an elevator door. "Well, can you open the door."

After a few Force pushes Obi-wan was able to bring down the Destroyers. Obi-wan walks over to the elevator and he walks inside. "Artoo can you bring the elevator back..." Suddenly Anakin drops through the hole in the ceiling and Obi-wan is startled and ignites his saber. "Oh, it's you..."

"What was that all about?"

"Well, Artoo has been..."

"No loose wire jokes... He's doing the best he can."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying!"

"I didn't say anything."


End file.
